Dramione Imagines
by Alysha Ray Ackles
Summary: This is a collection of Dramione imagines that I've come up with and depending on how it turns out I might turn into a full story. These will include other ships as well depending on the story, I will put what the pairings are at the beginning of each one. Also I'm open to any suggestions so just PM me if ya got any.
1. Boggart

**Relationships**: Draco/Hermione

**Description**: Its their last year of being students at Hogwarts. There is a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Braeden, who decides to go over things they've learned about in previous years. Namely, the boggart. So she tries again and Draco Malfoy won't be able to avoid it this time.

* * *

**Boggart**

Today seemed like any other boring day at Hogwarts, at least to Draco Malfoy it did. He was walking to his next class which happened to be Defense Against the Dark Arts, where his boring day would take a dramatic turn. He didn't bother talking to anyone either, once he made it to the classroom he simply waited.

He thought no one would notice and so far, he didn't think anyone had.

But Hermione Granger noticed, it caught her by surprise every time. Her, Harry, and Ron were also waiting to enter the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. When she saw Draco Malfoy approaching she steeled herself for an insult or of habit. An insult never came, just as one hasn't come all year from the blond.

Hermione knew Draco had changed since the war that shook their world, he wouldn't be acting this way if he hadn't, she just didn't know how much. Could a cheetah change its spots so quickly? Ron and Harry didn't seem to pay him any mind; as long as he didn't bother them, they wouldn't bother him.

Before she could ponder Draco's change of behavior this year, Professor Braeden opened her door. "Good morning students!" She said enthusiastically.

"Good morning," most of the students mumbled while entering, still in a sleepy trance.

Once all the students were in the class and seated she closed her door and waved her wand in the direction of the chalkboard. One of her pieces of chalk picked itself up and began writing words as she spoke.

"Alright class, today we will begin reviewing magical creatures. Starting with the boggart. Now I know one of your previous professors already went over this creature, but I want to be thorough. Now, who can tell me about the boggart?" Professor Braeden asked, her eyes looking anywhere but at Hermione, whose hand was already in the air.

"Anyone?" She asked again when no one else bothered to raise their hand or simply forgot. Hermione frowned when some of her classmates snickered when the Professor was obviously ignoring Hermione.

"Ah Mr. Malfoy," She said happily after seeing his hand go up.

"I do believe there is a student who would like to answer your question," Draco said gesturing to Hermione.

The Professor's smile dropped at his words but she nevertheless called on the brightest witch of her age. "Right of course, Ms. Granger," she called.

"A boggart is a shapeshifter that usually lurks in dark spaces. It has no definite form, taking the shape of that which is most feared by the person who encounters it," Hermione explained.

"And what form does it take when not in the presence of a person?" Professor Braeden inquires, giving up on anyone else answering her questions.

"No one knows for sure but it is believed to look like a dark blob," Hermione stated.

"Very well, five points to Gryffindor," the Professor said offhandedly. "Now everyone line up," when no one made to move she added, "come on, quickly quickly! We don't want to keep it waiting do we?"

That's when the class sprung into action, some students were more awake now and others dragged along. The Professor went over the spell to use against a boggart, riddikulus. While Hermione wondered what shape the boggart would take for her, Draco was slightly panicking because he knew exactly what his would take.

Professor Braeden opened a box and put it flew, taking the first person's shape which happened to be Voldemort. There were gasps throughout the room and people stiffened.

"It's just a boggart, not the real thing," the Professor reminded the class. "He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named is dead thanks to Mr. Potter here, now remember the spell, dear," she encouraged the quivering student in the front.

"R-Riddikulus!" The student shouted wand pointed at the nose-less man.

Not a second later, there stood Lord Voldemort in a clown outfit. The class laughed, especially when the red nose fell off having nothing keeping it there.

And the line went on, there were some much more gruesome than that -especially from the Slytherin's- and most of the other ones were Death Eaters or Voldemort himself. There were silly ones like snakes or spiders, but everyone was paying attention when the next one up was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Do I have to do this?" He asked.

"Oh stop whining, Mr. Malfoy, you've seen just about all the other student's fears and now it's your turn," she said dismissing him.

He sighed and then hesitantly walked up to the boggart which was now in the form of a giant snake. Then it pulled itself together into a whirlwind of black to construct its next form. Then, in front of the entire class, Lucius Malfoy steps forward.

"Oh Draco, how much must you disappoint me?" He asked rhetorically.

"I-I..um..I.." Draco began to stumble not able to come up with any words to say.

"You betray your family, send me to Azkaban.." Lucius began to list off other things Draco has done. "That's not the worst of all is it, Draco? No you had to go and fall for a mudblood," Lucius said and the already quiet room grew deathly quiet upon hearing that word.

It seemed that one word was what snapped Draco out of his trance. He turned only to find a stricken class and Professor looking at him with wide eyes. His eyes briefly locked with Hermione's before he stormed out of the room, all the while Lucius was still throwing insults at his son.

"Alright well let's not waste more time, everyone will have a turn this time," Professor Braeden called determined when her surprise wore off. "Next!" She exclaimed when no one moved and the line continued.

Hermione looked at her Professor with disdain before walking out of the class to follow the blond boy. She looked around the corridor to find a flash of black robes turn a corner. She rushed to catch up to him before she lost track of where he was.

She didn't know what it was that made her care, was it the fact that he stood up for her earlier? How obvious it is he's changed? She couldn't answer these questions, Hell, she didn't even know what she was going to say to the boy once she caught up to him. If she caught up to him, he walked so fast she found herself practically running to keep up.

"Wait!" Hermione called out to him before she lost him.

Instead of stopping and looking at her like she had expected, Draco sped up his pace. He probably would have done just that, but his pride and emotions were too strong at the moment. He wasn't sure if he could trust himself around anyone right now, let alone Hermione Granger.

And how could he? When a boggart form of his Father had basically announced to the entire class that he had fallen in love with her. Yes, that's right. Draco Malfoy had, over the years, fallen in love with muggleborn Hermione Granger.

"Malfoy!" Hermione called in frustration as she continued to follow him, until finally he stopped and turned to face her.

"What? What could you possibly want, Granger?" Draco asked annoyed.

"Well..I-uh...are-are you ok?" Hermione stuttered awkwardly.

"Am I ok?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah," she replied unsure why she was acting this way.

"No, no I'm not ok. Now everyone knows what I'm afraid of and no doubt they'll use it against me," he answered.

"I won't use it against you," Hermione told him, surprising the blond.

"Why wouldn't you? You, of all people, have the right to use that against me," Draco said.

"You haven't insulted me all year and as far as I know, you haven't insulted anyone who didn't deserve it. Even though with the war, I'm sure you have enough information to do so. As long as you continue that, I don't have a problem with you," she told him.

"Every other year I've been nothing but horrid to you," he pointed out.

"Yes, but this year I can see you've changed for the better and I, for one, would like to give you a chance to prove it," Hermione started with a small smile.

Draco was left stunned, yet again, by what the brunette had said. "R-really? You would do that?" He asked unsure.

"Of course, everything is already changing and I'm glad you're changing for the better," she told him sincerely.

After a few moments of awkward silence while Draco was processing all that she said, he gave her a soft, "thank you."

"Don't mention it, and if there's anything else I can do to help just say the word," Hermione told him with a smile. Once she saw him give a weak nod, she walked back to Professor Braeden's classroom.

But Draco stayed there, in the middle of the corridor with hope of a better future for the first time in oh so long. Hope that maybe someday, others will give him the same chance Hermione just had. That he can gain a new reputation for himself and the Malfoy name.

Hope that, maybe, he can at least become friends with the girl of his dreams. Yes, this is the start of something beautiful.

* * *

A/N: Ok ya'll I hoped everyone liked it! This is the very first Dramione, well, anything I've ever written so I hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you thought!

Alysha Ray out ️ ️


	2. Our Night - Part 1

**Relationships**: Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny  
**Description**: (8th year at Hogwarts) Hermione and Draco have been dating in secret for quite awhile now. McGonagall wanted to give the upper years something special after all, they did just endure a war. When the young couple hears about a second Yule Ball coming up, they decide that it's time to let Hogwarts know about their romance.

* * *

**Our Night - Part 1**

Hermione Granger was studying in the Hogwarts library one peaceful Saturday afternoon when she was interrupted by a blond haired boy. This, however, didn't annoy her quiet as much considering she's grown to fancy this boy.

He wouldn't be considered her boyfriend otherwise.

"Draco, what are you doing? Someone might see us!" She lightly reprimanded in a whispered.

You heard that right, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are boyfriend and girlfriend. Although no one else knows about this, they've slowly been building a relationship for a few months and they're now dating.

"What? I'm just checking on my lovely girlfriend, what's wrong with that?" Draco responded feigning hurt.

"You know what I mean you git!" Hermione said with a smile forming against her will. "What is it?" She asked.

"Wanting to sit next to you isn't reason enough?" He jested and she rolled her eyes. "Alright, it's about the Yule Ball," he started.

"Draco, we've talked about this," Hermione said with a heavy heart.

"No no I know we have but hear me out," he proposed.

"Fine, I'll hear you out tonight," she told him and he sighed.

As often as they can, the young couple will go to the Room of Requirement so they can talk and be themselves without being in the public eye. It's where they don't have no worry about others overhearing them and telling everyone. Not that they'd mind too much about that, it was just the danger part.

Draco knew his parents wouldn't take the news well that he's dating a muggleborn, let alone 1/3 of he Golden Trio. He was afraid they'd try something to hurt him, and more importantly _her_. But he believes he's found a solution to all of this and he planned on telling Hermione tonight.

"Alright, tonight then," he said with a smile only she was allowed to see before standing up and leaving the library.

* * *

Later that same day, Draco was walking to the room Hermione and him have been meeting at since it all began. The Room of Requirement. He was a little nervous about what she would think about his plan and hoped she couldn't find a flaw in it. She wasn't the brightest witch of their age for nothing after all.

Before he knew it he was in front of the room that held so many memories. He began fiddling with the object in his pocket as he paced in front of the painting. He thought of the same cozy room that resembled a common room with aspects of both Slytherin and Gryffindor's.

As the door opened he heard footsteps coming and, luckily before he could react, Hermione's form came into view. He smiled and waited for her to go into the room first before following inside and closing it.

As soon as the door closed behind him, he was blinded by a mess of brown hair. Knowing Hermione was hugging him, he hugged her back tightly.

"I've missed you," Draco told her burying his face in the hair he's grown to love.

"And I've missed you too, Ferret," Hermione teased and she could practically feel him rolling his eyes.

"I'll have you know that was a very unpleasant experience," he said shivering at the memory as they broke their hug.

"Oh yes I know, you've told me many times," she reminded him as she moved to one of the couches in the room.

After their first meeting, they've both modified the room in a way that would suit them both. The walls were a darker grey and the furniture was a bright purple, Draco and Hermione's favorite colors. There was only one comfy leather couch, as they've gotten closer they decided to get ride of the other one, and a reclinable chair.

There was a warm fireplace by the seating area and a small table in between the couch and chair. There was a bathroom and cupboards that would restock with whatever food or drinks they wished. They even had a bedroom with two separate beds incase they stayed out too late and needed someplace to sleep.

"Now, I think it's time you tell me about your little scheme," Hermione said plopping down on the couch.

"Right," Draco remembered sitting next to her before taking out the ring he's been fiddling with from his pocket.

Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the ring, her mind going where most women's do and she hoped she was wrong. Not that she wouldn't want to marry Draco one day but Hermione believed they were too young right now.

"Let me stop your train of thought right there, Hermione," Draco said with a smile. "If I know you, and I'd like to think I do, you're making all sorts of conclusions and possible case scenarios. Yes, this is originally an engagement ring but I'm not proposing, not for awhile at least," he told her easing her worry.

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and he smirked.

"Then what is it for?" She asked with her curiosity peaked.

"Well the only reason we haven't come out as a couple yet is because of your safety-" he started to explain.

"_Our_ safety," Hermione corrected him with a pointed look.

"Yes _our_ safety, well this ring has been in my family for generations and it has many protection spells places on it," Draco said.

"But..?" Hermione inquired.

"But it is an engagement ring and it won't allow me to give it to just anyone, so I'm going to use this as an opportunity to give you a promise ring," he explained hoping she wouldn't shoot his idea down.

"What kind of promise?" She asked.

"A promise that I'll always love you and a reminder that even if things don't work out between us, you'll always have a place in my heart," he answers sheepishly.

"Oh Draco," Hermione said feeling her heart swell before hugging him tightly. "That's so sweet but.." she trailed off.

"But?" He said a bit worried as he pulled back enough to look her in the eyes.

"What about you? I know their your family but what about other Death Eaters, they certainly wouldn't stand to have the "great Malfoy name" to be _dirtied_ by a _mudblood_," she expressed her worries.

"Don't call yourself that," Draco said firmly, he always tenses when he hears that name.

"It's true though, that's how they see me and essentially that's what I am," Hermione pointed out as she pulled out of the hug.

"Still I don't want to hear you say it," he said seriously.

"Ok," she said softly. "Now back to my question, what about you?" She said getting back on topic.

"I.." He said taking necklace off that he was wearing under his shirt to show a ring with a big emerald on a chain, "..have this."

"Does it have the same protection spells?" She asked curiously.

"Yes it does," he answered. "So..does this mean you accept yours?" Draco asked hopefully.

"Of course I do!" She exclaimed and gladly took the ring when he handed it to her.

Hermione took that time to properly inspect the ring he had given her. It too had a emerald in the center but it was smaller and had diamonds surrounding it. She conjured a chain similar to Draco's and put her ring on it to wear.

She looked up to find him smiling lovingly at her, she then took his necklace and at his surprised expression she explained. "And this, is my promise to you. I will always love you and even if we get separated, you will always have a place in my heart," then she handed the ring back to him.

"Well in that case, I accept," he said before putting it back on.

He then leaned over and they sealed their promises with a before When Draco and Hermione pulled back from their kiss, they both were grinning like fools. But if you asked them, they'd just say they were fools in love.

"So does this mean we can tell everyone now," Hermione said excitedly. It's been killing her to lie to her friends and keep such a big secret from them.

"Yes but not quiet yet, I was thinking maybe at the Yule Ball?" he suggested.

"Why Malfoy, are you asking me to go to the Yule Ball with you?" Hermione teased.

"It looks like it, Granger," he teased back.

"Well actually I'm already going with someone," she told him and then started laughing after seeing the panicked look on Draco's face. "I'm only joking! Of course I'll go with you," Hermione exclaimed and he visibly relaxed.

"Thank goodness, I was afraid it was going to be McLaggen or worse ," Draco said with a disgusted look.

"Well I think Ron has tried to ask me a few times but didn't get the words out," she mused and then laughed again as she saw his scrunched up face.

"Oh no, that might actually be worse then _both_ of them," He said.

"Oh come on, they're not that bad, Draco. Don't tell me your jealous," she said teasing. When he didn't reply to that she looked over at him to find his face expressionless, she hated it when he did that.

"You are jealous of them, aren't you?" she realized and he looked down sighing.

"Of course I'm jealous of them. They have everything, sure I have my share of riches and fame but that's not what I mean. They have people who love and respect them. They have people they can trust, other than you of course," he said added the last part.

"They were leading the right side of the war when I couldn't even be on it. Worst of all they have you. They got to make sure you were safe during the war, they were with you through it. They get to be around you in public all the time without people even blinking an eye," he said speaking about emotions that he never has before.

"Well guess what, we'll be able to go anywhere we want together after Yule," Hermione reminded him with a soft smile and he returned it.

"The perfect Christmas present," Draco commented.

* * *

****A/N: Alright, I've decided this one is gonna have another chapter or two to go along with this one. I ended up liking this one too much to cut anything out or add only a little bit to it.****

****Alysha Ray out**** ️ ️


	3. Our Night - Part 2

**Our Night - Part 2**

* * *

The Yule Ball was finally here. Students from fourth years and over were all preparing for this special occasion. After all, other than the students redoing their 7th year, it would be their first dance at Hogwarts. Most were nervous, others excited and some feeling a mixture of both emotions.

Hermione Granger, for example, was one of those students feeling both of those emotions. She was in her dorm room's bathroom fussing nervously at her appearance. Tonight was very important, she already knew people were going to judge people and she didn't want to give them anymore ammunition to do so.

_Knock_. _Knock_. _Knock_.

"Hermione, are you done yet? You've been in there for ages," Ginny Weasley called from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Um, yeah I guess," she said. Her nervousness was clear in her voice and Ginny came in before looking her up and down.

"Alright sit your butt down," the redhead instructed.

"Why?" The brunette asked as she did so.

"So I can get to work of course," Ginny said with a smile that Hermione returned.

The youngest Weasley then got to work on her best friend's appearance. Her goal with the makeup wasn't to change Hermione's look but to enhance her natural beauty. Using lots of nude colors for the eye shadow along with a little bit of green per Hermione's request.

Once she was done with her friend's makeup, she started on her hair. After messing around with it for a little while, Ginny decided to put it up in a simple bun.

"Voila!" Ginny exclaimed smiling at her work.

Hermione then jumped up and looked into the mirror before her face broke into a wide grin. "Oh thank you so much Gin!" She exclaimed before hugging her friend tightly.

"Can't...breath.." Ginny teased making the brunette laugh before going to put on her dress.

Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy was putting on his dress robes. Him, unlike his girlfriend, started out simply excited for what was to happen tonight. But as the time to leave grew closer and closer, the more he began to get nervous as well.

What if something went wrong? What if the rings don't work because they're not engaged?

Questions like these have been swirling around in his head all night. He was so nervous at this point, that he couldn't tie his bow-tie correctly. After just about the millionth time he tried and failed he let out a frustrated huff.

Just when he was about to give up and go without the bow-tie, Blaise Zabini walked in. He paused for a moment once he saw how stressed Draco looked. The blond gave his friend a helpless look before running a hand through his hair.

"Don't worry mate, everything's going to be fine," Blaise said before walking closer to him. "And hell, even if it doesn't work out at least you have Hermione, right?" He said as he began tying Draco's bow-tie after watching him struggle with it.

That's right, Blaise knew about Hermione and Draco's relationship. While he's suspected there were some suppressed feelings between them, he didn't even consider they might be a couple until he caught them. Blaise was doing prefect rounds one night and caught the two kissing in front of the Room of Requirement.

After Blaise had confronted them about it, they all went into the room and explained to him about their relationship. The Italian had accepted the concept well and even told Hermione that it was "about time Draco took his head out of his arse and asked you out."

They all laughed and after awhile of hanging out, Hermione and Blaise have become fairly good friends.

"Yeah I suppose you're right, tonight is about her," Draco said nodding while attempting to slow his heartbeat.

"Of course I'm right, now are you ready?" Blaise asked finishing with the bow-tie.

Draco looked in a mirror and ran his fingers through his hair so it didn't look too messy. He had stopped putting gel in it after Hermione's reaction when he forgot to one night. She had said, before they were a couple, that she liked it better without the gel before blushing from realizing what she had said.

He smiled at the memory before answering his best friend,"I'm as ready as I'll ever be, let's go."

And the two left to go to the Great Hall to wait for Hermione. Her and Draco had decided that he was going to go wait by the staircase by the Great Hall instead of waiting for her at Gryffindor Tower. This way when Hermione came down the staircase, they would go in together without being easily cornered.

Also, this is what most of the other couples decided to do and Hermione found it romantic.

So Draco waited, wringing his hands as the nervous nott in his stomach grew bigger. Blaise was waiting beside him with some Slytherin girl he barely knew. The blond kept checking his watch ever so often and Blaise tried to sooth his friend by saying she'll be here soon.

"Where is she?" Draco muttered anxiously.

"Uh mate," Blaise said looking up towards the top of the stairs.

"What?" The blond asked before following his gaze.

Sure enough, it was Hermione. She was walking down the stairs with Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood. But Draco didn't pay the other two girls any mind, his whole focus was on his date.

She took his breath away. From her makeup, he loved how instead of pilling a bunch on like other girls, she used it to better her natural look. Her hair was in a simple bun yet she made it look like it took forever to get it right. And finally her dress and shoes, he couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

She wore a black dress that ombred into a dark green which she matched with silver heels. Hermione Granger was wearing Slytherin colors. Draco couldn't help the smirk that formed on his face, his Gryffindor girlfriend was wearing his Slytherin house colors and she looked sexy as hell in them.

As she ascended the staircase, Hermione began to blush from all the attention. And especially from the look her boyfriend was giving her at seeing her dressed up like this. She took a moment to look at how he was dressed. It wasn't anything complicated, a simple black suit, white undershirt and black bow-tie.

But oh did he make it look good.

With his platinum blond hair all messy instead of slicked back, yet not even close to as messy as Harry's was regularly. Not to mention that awestruck look that turned into a smirk making him look 10x sexier.

Even with her two closest female friends next to her, she could get herself to focus on anyone else. So as she walked closer and closer to him, the more it seemed as if they were the only two people in the world. All of her nervousness seemed to dissolve.

"Why hello, beautiful," Draco said once she got into earshot.

Hermione giggled in delight, they've waited so long to be openly a couple. "And hello to you to Draco," she replied taking his outstretched hand.

"What no comment on my look?" He teased.

"Nope we wouldn't want to inflate your already oversize ego, you might not be able to get through the door," she joked and she heard Blaise laugh.

"Oh how you hurt me woman," Draco replied putting a hand on his heart feigning hurt.

"You know I'm only joking, Love. You look very handsome," Hermione told him and he beamed.

It was then that Hermione remembered the two girls she came down with. She looked to find Ginny's eyes and mouth wide open in pure shock. While Luna was smiling softly with a twinkle in her eyes that reminded Hermione of Dumbledore.

When Ginny noticed Hermione looking at her, she seemed to snap out of it and walked up to the brunette.

"You-You...Him..?" She began trying to communicate the confusion she felt. "What is going on? Are you under a love potion?" Ginny asked suddenly concerned.

"She isn't under a love potion, Ginny. Her and Draco are in love," Luna explained to the flaming redhead.

"Wait, you knew?" Hermione asked the blonde girl.

"Of course," she said as if it was obvious. "I always did think you two would make a lovely couple," Luna admitted while Ginny continued to gap at them.

"Hermione is with Malfoy? I mean I've been suspecting you've been sneaking out with some boy but _Malfoy_?" Ginny said more than asked.

"Sexual tension," Blaise said as if this would explain everything. "Why do you think he would pick on her so much?" He added.

"Wait, why did you?" Ginny asked directing it at Draco this time.

"I just wanted her to notice me, but I know now that was the wrong way of going about it," Draco said explaining himself sheepishly.

"Oh. Wow. I knew you've changed Malfoy but wow," the redhead said before looking at her best friend.

It was then that Ginny saw everything she needed to know in Hermione's eyes. All the love she felt for Draco, the need she felt for Ginny to understand and accept them, and her anxiety that she would lose her. Ginny then smiled and nodded at the brunette.

"Ok, ok. This is going to take some getting used to but if he makes you happy Mione then that's good enough for me but-" She said then pointed a finger threateningly at Draco. "-If you hurt her just know there'll be a pack of Weasley's coming after you," she added.

"Understood, Weaslette. However would never hurt her, at least of my own violation," Draco said before putting his arm around Hermione's waist.

It was then that Ginny saw something -or someone- past Draco and she perked up before her expression changed to worry. Hermione looked at what caught Ginny's attention only to find Harry Potter.

* * *

****A/N: I'm going to make at least one more chapter of this particular Imagine here and honestly, I've been considering making this into a full fic. Let me know if you agree and I just might. As always, please tell me what you thought!****

****Alysha Ray out**** ️ ️


	4. Expecto Patronum

Relationships: Draco/Hermione

Description: In the middle of sixth year, Draco changed sides in the war and joined the Order. He's been hiding out at Grimmaulds Place during the breaks but today, Draco and Hermione are alone in the old Black residence with nothing to do.

Expecto Patronum

* * *

Draco was wandering through Number 12 Grimmaulds Place on the way to the room with the tapestry of the Black Family Tree. He liked to see the few family he had left, even though he can't see them in person. He did this often when he was bored or having a particularly bad day. Today, it was both of those things.

He was stuck in this ghastly place alone with Hermione Granger.

It wasn't as if he had a problem with the girl or that he hated her, in fact he enjoyed her company on accusations. In fact, Hermione had been one of the first to accept him and give him a second chance. However, he's never been alone with her before and he was nervous.

He never really noticed before but every other time they've interacted, there was always someone else there. Whether it be Order members, students, the rest of the golden trio, or hell even his fellow Slytherins. There was always someone, until today.

So Draco chose to sit on the floor of the room and wonder what it would be like to have gotten to know his uncle Sirius Black. From how fondly everyone else talked about him, Draco believed him and Sirius would've gotten along. And the one time they did interact, it made Draco wish they could've gotten closer.

They were alike in so many ways, ways neither of them even knew about. They carried very similar baggage from their family, they both eventually abandoned what they were raised to believe, and had similar upbringings. They were both loyal, both willing to die for those they loved and both big pains in everyone else's arse.

Then there was Draco's aunt Andromeda. While he has met and gotten along well with Nymphadora, Andromeda is the closest connection he has to his mother. He had to leave her and as far as Narcissa knows, Draco is or as good as dead.

Before he could wonder about what ifs any longer, he heard the door creak open. Draco didn't turn to see who entered though, there was only one person it could be.

Sure enough, Hermione Granger gently sat next to him on the floor. She noticed where his gaze was and smiled fondly as she went over her own memories with the Black in Gryffindor.

"He liked you, you know," Hermione said softly. Draco looked at her then with curiosity and she continued, "Sirius, he talked about you before he died."

"He-he did?" Draco asked surprised.

She nodded, "he wanted to reach out to you but he was so nervous to that he pushed it off until it was too late," she explained.

He felt a little better about this news but then he felt his heart sink. "So, if he hadn't dueled Bellatrix," he said her name with distaste, he's never liked that woman and he refused to ever call her 'Aunt Bella' again. "Then we could've gotten closer?" He asked, knowing the answer.

"Probably, but a wise man once said that it doesn't do well to dwell on dreams and forget to live. How about we go get some breakfast? I think Kreature made some food," Hermione suggested.

"I wouldn't really trust what that crazy elf makes but ok," Draco shrugged. The brunette glared at him as he knew how hard she tried to defend Kreature, but he saw how she tried not to laugh.

Then the two 16 year olds got up off of the floor and made their way into the kitchen. Just as Hermione had said, Kreature just finished putting food onto the table. As the the two of them sat down at the table, Kreature was muttering about mudbloods and blood traitors staying in 'The Noble House of Black' as he left the room.

"Definitely don't trust the food," Draco said as he pushed a plate away from him.

"Oh stop whining," Hermione said before casting a spell to test if there's food poisoning or a spell.

He raised his eyebrows at her and she nodded without looking at him. "Yes, it's safe," she confirmed before making herself a plate full of food so he followed her lead.

They then ate in silence. It wasn't a awkward silence like both of them had anticipated though, more of a comfortable one. They seemed to just be enjoying each other's company.

Right before Draco was about to start up come sort of conversation, preferably their usual banter, a patronus burst into the room. It was a wolf patronus, so that meant it either belong to Nymphadora Tonks or Remus Lupin. As soon as it spoke, there was no doubt who though.

"This is sooooooo boring," Tonks' voice drawled from the wolf's mouth. "Anyways, I was told to tell both of you there's been a delay and we won't be back for a few more hours, lucky us," the wolf informed the two teenagers before disappearing.

Draco had become used to seeing patronus' every now and then, after all he was living at the Order's headquarters. But he's never been able to conjure one himself. It's not for the lack of trying, he's even practiced for hours in private before coming to the conclusion he simply can't do it. He wasn't sure if it was because no one's really taught it to him or if he just didn't have any memories happy enough.

So as he watched Hermione cast her own patronus and speak into it, he couldn't help himself.

"How do you do that?" He asked as the transparent otter ran off do its job.

"Send messages?" She asked confused.

"No, I mean how do you..cast..a patronus," he clarified feeling insecure.

"You've never cast one before?" Hermione asked with wide eyes and he shook his head. "Well then we'll have to change that," she added determinedly, "are you finished?" She asked gesturing to his plate.

"Yes," he answered.

"Good," she responded before taking both of their plates and putting them in the sink before starting out of the room. "Come on then," she said after seeing him still sitting there.

Draco complied and followed her throughout the old house until even he didn't know where they were going. There were so many twists and turns in this huge house that was unfamiliar to him even after living here with nothing to do but wander.

Eventually they came across a room that apparently Hermione had been looking for. She opened the door and went inside with Draco on her tail, closing the door behind him. When he turned around he inspected the room.

It was dark, gloomy, big, and didn't have much light to see but Draco could tell that it was someone's bedroom, or was at least. It was oddly empty though, there was a dresser, a bed, and a nightstand with 2 pictures but that was all. Once his eyes adjusted to the lighting, he saw that the room was decorated in black and dark green with the occasional silver.

Slytherin colors.

"It was Regulus Black's bedroom," Hermione told him once she saw his confused look.

"As in Sirius' brother?" He asked finding the name familiar.

"Yes, I discovered this room awhile back and thought it'll be perfect considering how much room it has," she explained.

"Yeah, it'll work," he agreed.

"Alright let's get to it then," Hermione said with a smile before taking out her wand and indicating his to do the same.

"As you probably know, a patronus is-" Hermione began to explain to him, she went on and on but he couldn't focus on what she was saying.

Of course, he already knows just about all there is to know about the patronus charm. Hermione might be ahead of him grade wise but when Draco set his mind to something, he was very thorough. So he just focused on her, how she was so passionate and excited to teach him something she knew.

He supposed she wasn't used to it, having someone interested in what she learned. Not that Draco still had a grudge on Harry or Weasley for it. After all, he still wasn't listening to her, but Draco was at least putting in the effort to pretend.

He still didn't like Ron, but not because he was poor or anything of the like, Draco's gotten over that. He didn't like him because of how he took everyone he has for granted. But that's getting off topic.

"Now to perform the spell, you need to focus on a memory. The happiest you can think of, focus only on that memory and when you're ready, recite the incantation expecto patronum," she instructed.

"Alright," Draco sighed thinking this is useless as it's never worked before.

So he searches his mind for a happy memory. For Draco those are in fairly short supply, so he thought and thought until he decided on the memory of when he first rode a broom. His favorite house elf was teaching him as Lucius refused and Narcissa didn't know how so she was encouraging him.

Draco had done well for his age and it being his first time, but it did end with his face in the mud. This didn't deter him however, because he got back on not even an hour later even though his mother didn't want him to go back on it so soon. He was glad he did though, flying has become a big part of him as was Quiddage which was why he used to be so jealous when Harry beat him.

"Expecto patronum!" Draco recited while his focus was on the memory. Just as he suspected, there was a small wisp of light from his wand then it was gone.

"Here maybe I can tell you what memory I use?" Hermione suggested. He looked up at her intrigued and she continued.

"The memory I use is the day I found out I was a witch. I never fit in in any of the muggle schools my parents put me in so this was a fresh start, besides who wouldn't be excited about being able to use magic? Anyways my parents were thrilled, they took me to the library to research and took me out to dinner at the end of the day," Hermione explained with a sad smile.

"That sounds wonderful, I'm sorry I had to ruin it for you," Draco said feeling heavy with guilt.

"Oh don't give yourself so much credit, in the beginning Ron was a bigger swot to me than you were," she said with a wave of her hand.

He nodded before racking his brain to find a memory near as happy as he could imagine little Hermione being in hers. He searched and searched until he decided to start looking at more recent memories.

He decided on the moment he decided to change sides. The moment he sought out Hermione Granger to make it official, to completely change his life. After he had explained himself and his situation she had been slightly wary but nonetheless accepted it. She took him to Dumbledore and he switched sides.

"Expecto patronum," he tried again with more confidence then before. There was a larger whiff of white light coming from his wand than ever before...but there was no patronus.

That was when it hit him.

That moment didn't work because he wasn't happy when it happened. He was scared, intimidated, and he hated leaving himself so vulnerable. No, Draco now realized what memory he needed to focus on. He could hear Hermione saying something but he was focusing with all his might on a different memory.

This one was the memory of when Hermione Granger finally gave him a second chance.

It was right after his second official Order mission, they had stopped Death Eaters from raiding Diagon Alley. During the battle, he had saved her from being captured by a few nasty Death Eaters. After the battle was over she pulled him aside and told him that she believed he had changed and she wanted to give him a second chance.

They then 'introduced' themselves to each other and shook hands. That was the moment Draco Malfoy had discovered that he was in love with Hermione Granger.

"Expecto patronum," he said just above a whisper.

His eyes were still closed in concentration and he half way didn't want to open them again in fear of another failure.

He noticed that Hermione had stopped talking and then felt a tap on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and nearly fell to the ground in relief and excitement.

There, flying across the room, was a dragon patronus.

Draco looked at Hermione then with a bright smile. "It was you," he said in wonder, "it was always you." He told her earning a confused look from the brunette but that didn't matter to him.

Before either had time to react, he kissed her.

* * *

A/N: Woo! Another one finished! This one honestly has me really excited. For now I'm going to focus on the Dramione fic I already have in progress but afterwards I might have to make a fic based off of these imagines lol. Another thing for those wondering; I didn't just make Draco's patronus a dragon because his name means dragon. I found this on Tumblr and thought it fit him quite well.

The dragon represents an inner element, one that is prominent in peoples with this patronus. The element can vary, but quite often it is fire. There is a strong passion and ambition in this person, and a fury like no other. This does not mean they are an angry person, though they do have a tendency to be temperamental, but merely that they have a drive that fuels them throughout their whole self. They tend to encase their emotions within themselves, and in that way can seem very cold and blunt.

Alysha Ray out


	5. Secret Admirers - Part 1

**Relationships**: Draco/Hermione, Blaise/Ginny  
**Description**: It's in their final year of Hogwarts, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley have both been receiving letters from an two anonymous wizards. The only clue the girls can go on is their handwriting because each letter is simply signed _Your_ _Secret Admirer_. Dying of curiosity, they've been writing back and forth with the mystery men. What will happen when the girls want to meet their admirers? How will they react to finding out its none other than Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini?

**Secret Admirers - 1/2**

* * *

"No, Blaise, for the last time I do not like her! You can do this by yourself," Draco Malfoy insisted.

"Come on, there's no way you _don't_ like her," the Italian boy argued.

"We hate each other," Draco said knowing it was a weak excuse.

"That's just sexual tension," Blaise said with a wave of his hand.

"No. It is not _just_ _sexual tension_. I do not fancy Hermione Granger," the Blond deadpanned.

"Yeah and I don't like Ginny Weasley," Blaise said sarcastically.

It was a Saturday afternoon when the two Slytherin's were talking in a secluded area of the library. They trying to find a solution to a problem Blaise brought to attention. He has had a crush on Ginny Weasley for quite a few years now and with the war over, he decides it's time to do something about it.

Obviously, Blaise can't simply go up to her and ask her out on a date, she'd reject him without a second thought. So his best friend Draco has been trying to help solve his dilemma. Eventually they decided it's be best for her to get to know him without knowing it's _him_. Like being her secret admirer.

"Listen, Blaise, I know you're nervous and all that but what you're suggesting is just crazy. Me, Draco Malfoy, being Hermione Granger's secret admirer just so you can be Weaslette's?" The blond boy said.

"Please," Blaise begged, "just send her some chocolates and other things girls like, Merlin knows you have enough money, oh and send her a love letter but don't sign it with your name."

"I'm telling you, this is a bad idea," Draco told his friend trying to get out of this situation.

"Tell you what, if she doesn't reply to your letter or any of your gifts within two weeks, then you don't have to send her anything else," Blaise bargained.

"Why do you want me to so badly?" Draco asked.

"Granger is Ginny's best friend, if they're both getting all this stuff then that's definitely going to spike their curiosities. Besides, if I don't get you to do this with me, you'll never do it on your own and I might loose my nerve," Blaise explained embarrassed at his vulnerable state.

There was a long pause before the Malfoy heir finally cracked with a large sigh, causing the Italian Slytherin to perk up. "Fine but you owe me," he said caving in.

"You got it," Blaise said nodding vigorously without hesitation. Even though it can be dangerous to owe something to a Slytherin, even if you're a Slytherin yourself, he believe it to be more than worth it if it means he can get the girl.

"Now, lets get writing," Blaise added as he got them some parchment, quills, and ink from his bag.

[One Hour Later]

Draco scratched another sentence up and sighed dramatically. "All of this is rubbish! That's it. I can't do it, I'm done," he said in defeat.

"C'mon it can't be that bad," Blaise said.

"Oh. Really? So '_you make me the happiest man alive and I needed you to know that I love you' _isn't that bad?" Draco asked referencing one of the sentences he's already crossed out.

"Ok maybe it is that bad," after Draco's dirty look Blaise holds his hands up in surrender. "But you don't have to lie. If you don't love her then don't tell her that you do, just tell her the truth," Blaise added. "Please mate, just give it one more chance," he added.

"Fine," Draco said exasperated, "I'll give it another shot."

* * *

The evening at dinner, two girls sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall oblivious to what the two Slytherin boys had done. So, they ate their food and chatted with each other and their mutual friends.

"I still can't believe its our last year here," Hermione Granger said solemnly.

"Neither can I, this is my home," Harry Potter said from his spot across from her.

"Are you kidding? No homework, no exams, no nosy Professors on our backs, and we get to have our own place. This is bloody exciting!" Ron Weasley disagreed from beside the boy-who-lived.

"Ron!" His sister abolished, reminding the four of the motherly Molly Weasley and making the redheaded boy cower.

"Its alright Ginny, it is exciting to be able to start our adult lives, I'm just going to miss this school," Hermione admitted.

"We have been through a lot here," Harry said reminiscing the past.

"Oi look, its the owl post!" Ron said nervously trying to direct the attention elsewhere while Ginny continued to glare at him.

"I hope there's no more fan mail," Harry groaned and the others laughed.

But what was dropped by the four was quite a surprise for all of them. There was a rather large box of chocolates with a fancy envelope attached that was attached that dropped in front of Ginny. They all looked at the box in awe of how large it was but as the girl was about to open it another package arrived, but it wasn't for the red headed girl. Instead a good sized bouquet of lilies was what dropped and it was right in front on Hermione Granger.

Gasps came from both of the girls as they examined their gifts while the two boys sitting on the other side of them felt a growing feeling of protectiveness and possibly a hint of jealousy. Both from their complicated pasts with the two women but also for their lack of gifts, even though they did both receive a few letters of fan mail.

"What on earth.." Hermione muttered. "Stargazer lilies are my favorite flower, how did they.." she started to say but trailed off when she found an envelope inside the flowers.

"There's so many different kinds...oh this is wonderful...I love this kind!" The youngest Weasley began saying.

"Gin," Hermione said to get her attention while holding up her envelope. Ginny stopped talking to look to find her friend holding an envelope, she then held up her own envelope without a word.

Before the two could open the piece of parchment, Ron snatched up Hermione's letter and started to open it.

"Ronald! What are you doing?" The brunette demanded.

But as he opened his mouth to answer the letter shocked him making him yelp in surprise and it flew back into Hermione's hands. While the girl looked at her letter in confusion, Ginny and Harry were both laughing as they watched the boy turn a dark purple.

"Wha-what's happening to me?" Ron said starting to panic at the color change.

"It must have a hex on the bag so no one else would open it," Hermione guessed with a smile before looking up and trying to contain her laughter as Ron hurriedly left the Great Hall in embarrassment.

* * *

The students all around the Hall were silent as they watched the boy run out but it barely took any time at all for them to roar with laughter. Especially one blond haired Slytherin across the Hall who had a feeling this would happen.

"Nice one mate," Blaise praised his friend quietly enough no one else could hear.

"That weasel is too nosy for his own good," Draco commented.

"So why lilies?" The Italian boy asked.

"It's her favorite," the Malfoy heir said without a second thought.

"What? How do you know what her favorite flower is?" Blaise asked confused.

"I just overheard her tell Weaslette," Draco said grabbing some more food.

"Don't like Granger my ass," Blaise muttered to himself causing Draco to kick him painfully from under the table.

"You want to be next?" Draco threatened but Blaise simply shook his head believing it was an empty threat.

"Whatever, but look, they're about to read them," the Italian pureblood said quietly but excitedly.


	6. Secret Admirers - Part 2

**Secret Admirers - 2/2**

* * *

"Ok, I don't know about you 'Mione, but I _have_ to know who did this," Ginny said ready to tear into her letter.

"With what happened to Ron, I think it might be better to open them in our dormitory," Hermione suggested.

"I guess..." Ginny said with a pout before perking up. "Do you think they're love letters? Maybe it'll sing to us like mine did for Harry! What if they're from the same person?" And her questions went on and on until the girls were in their shared dormitory.

Hermione Granger had read and reread her letter by the time her body hit her bed. She just couldn't believe someone actually did all of this just for her. No one had ever done anything of the sort before. Even when she was dating Viktor Krum, though he was very sweet during their courtship.

After Ginny had finished her letter with a girly squeal, she demanded to see Hermione's letter.

"I'll even let you read mine!" Ginny said hopefully.

"Well I should hope so if you're going to read mine," Hermione laughed.

"Please please please, 'Mione," the redhead begged.

Hermione rolled her eyes before finally nodding her head and handing it to her best female friend. The letter read in fancy handwriting the following:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I know that you won't know who I am, as I won't be signing my name, but I would like to ask you for a new beginning. I can't approach you in person about __any of this but, you see, I think I might fancy you._

_I was hoping we could write back and forth so we can truly get to know each other.__If you can find it in your __gracious __heart to give me a chance, please write me back. If you don't then I'll have my answer and I won't bother you again. I'm hoping to hear from you soon._

_Sincerely, _  
_Your Secret Admirer_

_P.s I hope you like the flowers and please tell Ron Weasley that purple is definitely his color._

Hermione blushed upon hearing it out loud but couldn't fight the smile that appeared on her face. This really made her feel special.

"Oh! I like this guy already!" Ginny exclaimed upon reading it.

"Now, let me read yours," the brightest witch of her age said while turning an even darker shade of red.

"Oh is Hermione Granger blushing?" The redhead teased.

"Just shut up and give me the letter, Gin," the brunette said blushing deeper still.

The youngest Weasley laughed before doing as she was told and handed the letter to her best female friend. Hermione read it and smiled happy for her friend.

_Dearest Ginny,_

_I've been hiding my feelings for a long time but I can't any longer. I like you a lot, I just can't say it to your face. I wish I could tell you, even though your friends wouldn't approve of me. I have come to the conclusion that I think I love you._

_You may not know who I am, but if you wish I'd like it if we could write regularly and get to know each other properly._

_Love, _  
_Your Secret Admirer_

"Oh this is amazing, Gin!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I know! We have to write them back!" Ginny said excitedly.

"Absolutely," the brunette answered as she got them both some parchment while the redhead got them quills and some ink.

Once they both got set up with what they needed, they sat down and started writing. While Ginny seemed to know exactly what she wanted to say Hermione got stuck after Dear Secret Admirer.

"Um..hey Gin," Hermione said awkwardly.

"What?" Ginny said looking up at her friend.

"I haven't a clue what to write," the brunette said sadly.

The youngest Weasley laughed, "well what do you want to tell him?" She asked.

"That I want to write back and forth to him and to get to know him," Hermione said feeling silly saying it to Ginny.

"Alright, how about '_is this soon enough for you_'?" Ginny joked.

"I'm serious, Ginny," Hermione said with a frown.

"Alright fine just give me a moment to finish mine," the redhead soothed as she finished her note and sent it off unknowingly to Blaise Zabini. "Alright, now where are you stuck?" Ginny asked and she scooted over to help.

* * *

"Would you quite it with the pacing, mate. You're driving me crazy here, as if I'm not anxious enough," Draco Malfoy finally said to his friend.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you try progressing your feelings to the girl you've liked since forever through owl post," Blaise shot back.

"Alright I get it just twiddle your thumbs or something, anything but pace the room like that," Draco told him.

"Fine," Blaise grumbled. "Why are you even anxious? I thought you didn't even like her," he added.

"I don't," the blond said maybe a little too quickly. His best friend, of course, noticed and gave him a sly smile. "No no no, don't you give me that look Blaise Zabini! I do not fancy her! I just..wrote her the truth," Draco said flustered.

"Oh really? What would this truth be Mr. Malfoy?" The Italian teased.

"That I wanted another chance," Draco said meekly for once. "And that I wished to get to know her properly," he explained looking at his shoes.

"Hey man, you deserve another chance," Blaise said trying to convince him.

"She probably won't even write back and hey if she doesn't then I have my answer, right?" Draco said sadly.

Before Blaise could answer his friend, an owl swooped in through their open window and landed in front of Blaise. The two of them stared at it for a moment in surprise and, for Blaise, nervousness.

"Well, read it Blaise," Draco encouraged.

Blaise then nervously took the letter from the owl and gave it a treat before opening the letter. He read it once, then twice, and then the times with his smile growing each time. Draco smiled too, he was really happy for his friend but he couldn't help but look out the window floor anymore owls.

Draco kept glancing and staring at the window every once in awhile, he congratulated Blaise now that he's on the right track, and he nodded when Blaise tried to assure him that Hermione would write. But it wasn't until Blaise was asleep in his bed and Draco was drifting off to sleep in a chair by a window that an owl flew in.

He perked up before taking the letter and giving the loyal owl a special treat. Then he read the letter Hermione had written to him.

And he smiled.


	7. Mirror of Erised

**Relationships**: Draco/Hermione, Blaise/Ginny

**Description**: Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were walking through Hogwarts until they found the Mirror of Erised. Not knowing what it is but enjoying what he saw, Draco began to visit it every night with Blaise sometimes coming along. Hermione Granger noticed this and followed him one night only to find the mirror herself. What will happen when she overhears what the two really see?

**Mirror of Erised**

* * *

One night the Head Boy of Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy, and a prefect who happened to be his best friend, Blaise Zabini, were doing their weekly patrols through Hogwarts. It was a seemingly normal Tuesday night, the two Slytherin's were talking about the things they usually do and had no idea their lives would soon take a hard turn in the right direction.

"Ok its been long enough Draco, its already a few months into the school year and I'm dying to know," Blaise said.

"Know what?" Draco said hoping he wasn't going to ask what he thought he was.

"Oh, I think you know exactly what I'm talking about," Blaise pointed out.

"I really don't know," Draco said feigning innocence.

"What's it like living with the Head girl of course!" Blaise said but upon Draco's sudden silence he continued, "C'mon you've been avoiding talking about it unless you want to complain about it. Which I have noticed you haven't been doing very often."

"Wait, you're asking me what its like living with Hermione know-it-all Granger?" Draco responded. "Well, shes bloody annoying and she acts like she knows everything, what else did you expect, Blaise?" Draco told him.

"Don't give me that crap. And don't you think that I haven't noticed how you look at her, hell how you've looked at her since what fourth year, because I have. As you're best friend, I tend to notice these things. Things like you fancying Hermione Granger," Blaise said finally telling him.

"Shhhh! Would you bloody well shut up? We're supposed to be patrolling, not giving waking up all of Hogwarts," Draco said. "And, by the way, I do not fancy Granger," he added.

"No I will not shut up, you do like her and-" Blaise began to say before being cut off by a crashing sound.

It had come from one of the abandoned classrooms, the two boys figured that it was from two students sneaking out of bed so they can snog. It surely wouldn't be the first time they've caught students that way, hell, both of the boys on separate occasions have been the ones to be caught before. So, Draco shot Blaise a death glare before they both went to investigate.

They quietly crept through the halls towards the door from which the noise was coming from before hearing some rustling in the room. Putting his hand on the door, Blaise quickly opened the door and scanned the room with his eyes to see what he could see. But right before he turned to Draco confused..

A rat scurried to get away from the tall boys and ended up knocking over a lamp and frightening the boys in question.

"Just a stupid rat," Draco muttered.

"Yeah, lets go," Blaise said with a sigh. He's always been amused by the horrified looks on student's faces when they caught breaking the school's rules. But just as Blaise was walking out of the old classroom, Draco noticed something odd on the other side of the room.

"Oi Blaise, come look at this," Draco said without taking his eyes off of the object.

"What is it?" The Italian asked.

"I don't know, it looks like some weird mirror," the blond answered as he moved closer to it.

They didn't exchange another word until both of them were in front of the mirror and seeing the wonders it showed them.

"What the bloody hell.." Blaise whispered in awe.

While Blaise was delighted by what he saw, Draco was very confused.

"What is this?" Draco exclaimed.

"I don't know but I like it," Blaise said.

"You like it? Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Draco asked.

"With that tone of voice, I doubt it," Blaise answered. "Why? What do you see?" He asked curiously.

"No no no, you tell me what you see first," Draco insisted.

"Fine. I see myself, handsome as always, with erm a pretty girl standing beside me and my mum standing and smiling at us," Blaise told him. He chose his words so that he wasn't lying to his friend, but he was keeping his crush on a certain red haired girl secret. "Now, tell me what you see," he said.

"I-I uh, I see myself and a uhh a beautiful woman by my side holding a child with my mother and father proudly standing by our sides," Draco vaguely describes. What he really saw was him standing with his arms around Hermione Granger's waist while she held a little girl with his blond hair and her big brown eyes. Narcissa Malfoy was making silly faces at the child to make her laugh and Lucius Malfoy was clasping Draco on the shoulder in a sign of support. He saw himself with a happy family.

"Do you think this thing shows us the future?" Blaise said hopefully.

"I highly doubt it," Draco said with a heavy sigh. He knew there was no way his parents, particularly his father, would never approve of a mudblood nor would Hermione Granger ever be his wife or the mother of his child. "Lets go," Draco suggested and Blaise decided not to push the subject.

The two went on with the rest of their patrol without further incident, they took points from 2 Ravenclaws, 3 Gryffindors and even 1 Slytherin student. They stayed very quiet before telling each other goodnight and going their separate ways to go to bed. After each had gotten ready, they both lay down in their beds thinking about what they saw in the Mirror of Erised.

* * *

Hermione Granger was sitting in the Head boy and girl's common room reading a book when she noticed the head boy was about to leave. She has noticed over the course of a week that Draco Malfoy has been doing this, even when it isn't his turn to patrol. Normally, the Head girl couldn't care less about what he's doing but the curiosity was driving her insane.

So, she couldn't help but investigate.

"Hey Malfoy, where are you off to?" Hermione asked politely.

This wouldn't seem too strange because after they got back to Hogwarts after the battle, Draco had become a lot nicer towards her and others. He's even made it a point to apologize to the entire Golden Trio. While Hermione had seen first hand how much he has changed and agreed to give him another chance and Harry Potter had trusted her judgement and given him another chance as well, Ronald Weasley still didn't trust the blond boy but eventually agreed to tolerate him.

"Just down to the kitchen, I could use a midnight snack," Draco responded.

"Can I join you?" Hermione asked not quite believing him but not letting it show.

"Uh actually no, I'm sorry but um I can grab you something if you want?" Draco said apologetically.

"Oh..sure," she said.

"Any requests?" He asked.

"Nope, surprise me," she said giving him a smile so he knows she didn't take offense by his refusal of letting her come along.

He gave her a smile back, not a smirk, but a real smile. He doesn't do that often, but when he does, its almost always for her to see. "Alright," he said.

"Should I be afraid?" Hermione asked her smile not faltering.

"Oh yes, be very afraid," Draco teased making the brunette laugh before walking out.

Hermione waited a few seconds before following after him. Before the portrait closed, she cast a disillusion charm on herself and silently went through it.

Luckily, Malfoy was already walking down the corridor and didn't notice anything strange. But a minute into her following him he stopped walking, pulled out his wand, and pointing it an inch from her face. Hermione backed up away from him before he could accidentally touch her.

"Is anyone there?" He called out into the empty corridor. So he could feel her following him.

Malfoy gave the hall a skeptical look before continuing to walk, there were no more incidents other than the occasional looking over his shoulder. Hermione couldn't help but notice this wasn't the way to the kitchen.

Instead they came up to a door she wasn't familiar with just as another figure came into view. This began to give Hermione the creeps. As the figure walked closer, she recognised it as Blaise Zabini.

Her and Zabini had also called a truce, especially with how much time Malfoy spends with him. But it was still so..strange.

"Hey Blaise," Malfoy greeted.

"Hey Draco," Zabini returned. "Can't stop thinking about it too then?" He asked solemnly to which Malfoy nodded.

"It just seems...so good, I don't know. Let's just talk about it inside," Malfoy sighed.

"Yeah, good point," Blaise said anxiously looking around.

"So I did some research in the library and found out what this mirror is," Malfoy said as they were getting inside.

"Someone sounds like Granger," Zabini teased and Hermione could feel her cheeks getting red. She was glad she wasn't visible to them.

"Do you want to know or not?" Malfoy said and he looked like he was trying to hide...a smile?

"Yea," he answered.

"Ok, it's the Mirror of Erised. It shows you your heart's desire, hints the name being desire only backwards," Malfoy explained.

"Huh," was all Zabini said.

They both went inside and Hermione silently followed them, it seemed to only be an abandoned classroom. That was what she thought, until they walked up to this rather large mirror.

And they both simply...stared at it.

Hermione knew the two were pretty vain already but they can't be _that_ vain.

"So what do you really see?" Zabini said out of no where.

"What do you mean?" Malfoy asked confused.

"I don't think you lied when you told me what you saw, but I want more details," the Italian boy said putting his head in one of his hands.

"Pfft you're such a girl," Malfoy teased.

"Whatever, just tell me," Zabini said.

"Only if you do the same," Malfoy proposed.

"Fine deal," Zabini agreed.

"The girl holding the child was," Malfoy took a deep breath to steel himself before saying the next part, "Hermione."

"I knew it!" Zabini exclaimed making Malfoy blush?!

At this point Hermione was frozen. Draco Malfoy's heart's desire was her? And her hold a child?! And Blaise Zabini knew it.

"Mother and Father approved of it too, that much I could tell. Father was even proud of me.." Malfoy said looking down.

Hermione was so shocked she stepped back a few steps only to bump into a table making things fall and clash. Both boy's eyes darted to her and their wands came out in a flash.

"Revelio!" Malfoy said doing the proper wand moments.

And there she was, fully visible.

Malfoy paled.

Something seemed to move behind them and there she looked into the Mirror of Erised and staring back at her was...

Draco Malfoy.


	8. Happier

**Relationships**: Hermione/Draco

**Description**: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are in their last year of Hogwarts along with the remaining students who survived the previous year. The two have become very close and while neither know the other's feelings, they've fallen in love.

**Happier**

* * *

Draco Malfoy was in the Hogwarts library under the appearance of doing Transfiguration homework, but he was really there to clear his head.

The past month has been beyond amazing for him, he's finally been given a chance to start over with Hermione Granger. They've become very close friends and every moment with her makes his love for her stronger. But, he knows the same month hasn't been the same for her.

Ron Weasley refused to accept their newfound friendship and has decided that he's going to make her choose between the two of them. It was a major shock for Draco when Hermione chose him instead of Ron. But the red haired boy has done anything to make her miserable.

He's turned almost all of the Gryffindors against her so now not only does Weaselbee always make fun of her and insult her, so does the majority of the Gryffindors. Though Harry and Ginny support Hermione, it isn't enough to make them stop.

It doesn't help that Draco and Hermione have been getting into quite a lot of arguments recently.

Oh how Draco missed seeing her genuinely smile.

The fights are usually over stupid things but the last one was pretty nasty. She was particularly frustrated by Ron's antics today and Draco had spent the day dealing with furious Slytherin's. Draco made a snarky comment and she blew up, which inevitably made him blow up as well. It wasn't even what they fought about that bothered him, it was how personal they chose to make it.

She said he never changed deep down.

He said she lost everyone because of her decisions.

So Draco was sitting there, in the library hating himself, and trying to think of something to do to make this right. They've made up from previous fights before but afterwards it just becomes more tense, they never truly make up.

Before Draco could think anymore someone slammed their hands on the table he was sitting at.

"Why don't you just leave Hermione alone?" Ron Weasley snapped.

"Why? So she can suffer from all the shit you're doing to her alone?" Draco said angrily.

He never hated Ron Weasley before this year, he was just ill mannered and he was frustrated by how he treated his friends. But now that he's hurt Hermione, Draco did hate him now.

"Once you leave I'm going to take back what's mine," Ron said with a stupid imitation of a smirk.

Draco glared at the man with disdain, "and what's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"Once you're out of the picture, I'll make her happier than you **ever** could," Weasley said with a smile as if that would actually work.

"You really think she'd forgive you? After everything you've done to her?" Draco asked incredulously.

"She will," he said dumbly.

"Keep dreaming Weaselbee," Draco said before pretending to work again. He made sure to keep his hand on his wand but luckily the Weasel actually walked away.

As Draco tried to calm himself down so he didn't go after him and hex him into next week, an alarming thought crossed his mind.

_What if you did leave? _

No, Draco couldn't do that to Hermione. He didn't think he could even do that to himself, he cares for her too much now. But the voice was persistent.

It told him that there wouldn't be anymore fighting. He won't have to look at her everyday and remember that she will never feel the same about him as he does for her. She'll never love him and he knew it.

Besides, then she would finally have what she wants back. Her best friend and the other Gryffindors would be back on her side again now that she wasn't hanging around a death eater. She wouldn't have to worry about Slytherin's hexing her in the hallways.

And best of all, Draco could see her smile again. Even if that means he has to leave...

The rest of that day and a few days after, Draco tried to keep his distance from Hermione. Everytime he got close to telling her he was going to leave her alone from now on, he chickened out.

It just didn't feel right to him.

But today was the day.

Draco had sent Hermione a letter via owl that he wanted to meet her in the Astronomy tower after classes. Well, it's after both of their classes now and Draco was beyond nervous.

He made sure to walk up there as slowly as possible to stall the supposedly inevitable. Dragging his feet, he once again debated whether this was the right thing to do or not.

No, this is what's best for Hermione. Not you. You don't deserve a happy ending anyways, but she sure as hell does. Draco told himself and pushed forward.

Draco walked up what must be thousands of stairs in what felt to be three seconds, he's never dreaded anything more.

He reached the Astronomy Tower where Hermione was waiting for him. Draco found her leaning on the wall near the edge looking out into the woods. The light from the sun made her look angelic and peaceful, but even so he could tell she was tense and if her fiddling fingers told him anything, she was nervous as well.

"Hey 'Mione," Draco called out nervously.

Upon hearing his voice, she whipped her head to look at him before rushing over and giving him a big hug.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Hermione said sounding as if she were about to cry. "I didn't mean what I said!" She added.

Draco was surprised by her outburst but smiled and held her tightly, knowing this would be the last time. He buried his face in her hair and savored the moment.

"You're forgiven. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said any of what I did, I didn't mean any of it," Draco admitted. Hermione broke the hug, too soon Draco thought, but stood near him with a smile.

"Apology accepted..are-are we good again?" Hermione asked nervously.

Draco hesitated at that but as she grew more anxious he decided to answer. "Yeah we're good, but um there's something I need to talk to you about.." Draco said even more nervous than she was.

"Oh ok," she said.

"Well, you see I've been uh I've been thinking," Draco started before pausing and avoiding her eyes, "well we've been fighting a lot now and it doesn't seem like you're happy anymore. I understand, don't get me wrong, but I hate seeing you so miserable. So I uh..I don't think we should be friends anymore," he finished looking at the ground with a foul taste in his mouth.

There was a tense silence that followed.

_Very_ tense.

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. Draco didn't think she was happy? So, what, he wanted to make it worst? Didn't he realize that he was the only thing keeping her sane?

Draco prepared himself to be yelled, screamed at and maybe even punched like back in third year. But nothing came, she just stared at him.

After a few moments of agonizing silence, Hermione opened her mouth to say something and Draco flinched. She paused and closed her mouth.

Before Draco could say a word Hermione grabbed his tie and pulled him down to her until their lips crashed together. He was beyond surprised at this point but just as he was about kiss her back, she pulled away.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, _you_ make me happier," Hermione said. Draco smiled brightly before leaning down and kissing her once more.


End file.
